mortalkombatfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Jade
Jade jest wojowniczką występującą w serii gier Mortal Kombat. Swój debiut zaliczyła w drugiej odsłonie serii, jako sekretna postać. Pierwszy raz można nią było zagrać w grze Ulitmate Mortal Kombat 3. O Jade Jade jest najlepszą przyjaciółką z dzieciństwa księżniczki krainy Edenia - Kitany, . Gdy jej motywy stały się niejasne i wzbudzające podejrzliwość, młoda wojowniczka - służąca Shao Kahn'owi wraz z Kitaną i Mileeną - miała za zadanie obserwować wydarzenia na arenie turnieju, niczym szpieg. W ukryciu. Po tym jak księżniczka sprzeciwia się ojcu i ucieka przed egzekucją, to Jade ma ją odnaleźć i sprowadzić z powrotem do pałacu. Ostatecznie jednak i ona buntuje się, stając w obronie przyjaciółki i dążąc do przywrócenia dawnego stanu w Edenii. Po uwolnieniu królestwa, Jade w dalszym ciągu służyła Kitanie oraz królowej Sindel u jej boku. Na początku, Jade przedstawiana była jako postać pewna siebie i nieco bezczelna. W Mortal Kombat (2011), jej charakter zostaje nieco inaczej rozwinięty, a sama wojowniczka zostaje ukazana z innej perspektywy. Jade od wielu lat wiernie służyła rodzinie królewskiej, co sprawiło, iż stała się lojalna, szczera oraz oddana swoim bliskim. Wobec wrogów staje się sarkastyczna i bezwzględna. Za przykład można wziąć chociażby jej zakończenie w Deception - nie wahała się przed wydaniem zdrajczyni (Tanyii) żądnym śmierci Tarkatanom. Przedstawiona jako kobieta-wojowniczka w zielonym kostiumie, Jade bazowana jest na postaciach Kitany i Mileeny. Wobec nich odróżniała się jedynie ciemniejszą karnacją na większości wersji drugiej części serii. W Mortal Kombat II była jedynie ukrytą postacią - własny wątek fabularny oraz broń (kij i bumerang) otrzymała dopiero w Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Występowanie Główne Zadebiutowała w Mortal Kombat II, jako ukryta postać. Jej wygląd wzorowany był na ówczesnej Kitanie oraz Mileenie - tak samo jak one, Jade ubrana była przede wszystkim w body oraz maskę (w jej przypadku o zielonym zabarwieniu). Odróżniała się od nich jedynie opaloną karnacją. Czarne włosy (w niektórych wersjach - ciemnobrązowe) pozostawały rozpuszczone, a do dodatków zaliczała się opaska na włosy, czy też rękawice. W Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, zachowywała swoje podobieństwo do królewskich "bliźniaczek". Tak jak u nich, krój jej stroju stał się dokładniejszy, włosy zostały spięte w ciasny kok, a dodatki uległy zmianie (m.in. doszły do nich kolczyki). W Deception, ogólny design postaci zostaje zmieniony - Jade nie przypomina już w żadnym ważniejszym calu Kitany, czy też Mileeny. Nie posiada charakterystycznej maski. Jej ciemne włosy są na wpół rozpuszczone, a na wpół zaplecione w warkocze. Kostium jest dwuczęściowy - składa się z dość skąpego topu i długiej spódnicy, odsłaniającej uda. Posiada więcej dodatków, m.in. bransolety na ramionach, czy też rękawice. Maskę odzyskuje dopiero w Mortal Kombat (2011). Długie, czarne włosy zostają spięte w bardzo luźną kitkę, zaś karnacja jest znacznie jaśniejsza, niż we wcześniejszych częściach. Jednoczęściowy strój przypominający skąpą tunikę posiada przyozdobienia w postaci złotych łańcuchów, a biżuterii jest mniej, niż wcześniej (ogranicza się do bransolety oraz rękawic). Alternatywy Pierwszy alternatyw Jade pojawia się w Deception - jest podobny do jej głównego stroju z Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. W przeciwieństwie do głównej kreacji, wojowniczka wciąż ma na sobie maskę oraz zielone body. Dodatki pozostają takie same, a fryzura ma dwa splecione warkocze w chińskim stylu. W Mortal Kombat (2011), alternatywny strój Jade wzorowany jest na głównym z Deception oraz Armageddon. Jej włosy zaplecione są w warkocz, a kostium ma dwie części - skąpy top przypominający górę bikini oraz spódnicę. W przeciwieństwie do właściwej kreacji, tutaj Jade posiada więcej dodatków - m.in. złote bransolety i naszyjnik. Alternatyw ten pojawia się pod koniec gry - kiedy ziemscy wojownicy walczą z robotami Lin Kuei. Krótko po tym, Jade zginęła z rąk Sindel. Prócz tego, jej postać posiada dwa dodatkowe, klasyczne kostiumy - z Mortal Kombat II oraz Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Style Walki Siła i umiejętności Kiedy Jade zadebiutowała w serii, była nikim innym jak zaledwie ukrytą postacią - posiadała jednak pewną, dość korzystną cechę. Była odporna na wszelkie ataki pociskami. Podobnie jak Kitana, Jade wykorzystywała w walce stalowe wachlarze. Będąc w pełni grywalną postacią, otrzymała nowe umiejętności oraz - w przeciwieństwie do Kitany oraz Mileeny - dwie bronie. Są nimi zrobiony ze stali kij z ostrzejszym wykończeniem oraz, tzw. Razorang - hybryda brzytwy i bumeranga. Wykazuje większą odporność na ataki, a w walkach częściej korzysta z broni, niżeli stylów walki. Fioletowa poświata ukazuje magiczne właściwości kija - szczególnie widoczna jest w MK 2011. W Shaolin Monks, broń jest pozbawiona blasku i ostrego zakończenia. Ataki Inne ataki Fatality *'Staff Shake: '''Jade przebija brzuch przeciwnika kijem, a następnie obraca go we wszystkie strony, wywołując w końcowej sekwencji wybuch. (UMK3, MKT) *'Staff Impale: Jade odrzuca konającego przeciwnika w powietrze, podstawiając przed siebie kij. Wróg upada, nabijając się na niego. (UMK3, MKT) *'Jade Cutter: '''Jade przebija głowę przeciwnika kijem. Następnie przeskakuje przez niego, odrywając część jego ciała. Na koniec wystawia kij, z nabitą na niego głową wroga. (MK:D) *'Head Kabob: 'Jade wyciąga swój kij. Biegnie przed siebie, przebijając nim brzuch wroga. (MK:D) *'Half Mast: 'Jade wykopuje przeciwnika w powietrze, podstawiając przed siebie swój kij. Gdy wróg opada i nabija się na niego, wojowniczka podchodzi i odrywa jego głowę. (MK 2011) *'Head-A-Rang: 'Jade wyciąga swój bumerang - rzuca nim przed siebie tak, by odciął głowę przeciwnika. Po wszystkim, wojowniczka odkopuje jego ciało na bok i przechtywuje jego wcześniej odciętą część. (MK 2011) Inne zakończenia *'Animality: ' *'Friendship: *'Hara-Kiri: Razorang Harvest:jade rzuca swój bumerang przed siebie i stoi w bezruchu bumerang wraca i odcina jej głowe' *'Babality: Jade po zamienieniu się w dziecko wyjmuje swój bumerang, rzuca nim, po czym on wraca, uderza ją w głowę, a ona zaczyna płakać.' Biografia Oryginalna Jako ukryta postać w Mortal Kombat II, Jade została przedstawiona jako jedna z wojowników Shao Kahn'a. Ukrywała się w cieniu turniejów, szpiegując dla cesarza i donosząc mu o wszystkim, co miało tam miejsce. Podobnie jak Kitana, tak i Jade nie pochodziła z Outworld, a z Edenii - królestwa, przejętego przez Shao Kahn'a. Sojuszniczka księżniczki oraz jej osobista ochrona, posiadała zaufanie obecnego władcy i uważana była za jedną z jego najlepszych wojowniczek. *'Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3: '"Gdy księżniczka Kitana ucieka z pałacu i odnajduje schronienie na nieznanych rejonach Ziemi, Shao Kahn rozkazuje Jade wyruszyć na poszukiwania jego córki oraz przyprowadzenie jej żywej do krainy. Niegdyś bliska przyjaciółka arystokratki, Jade staje przed trudnym wyborem - zdradzeniem ważnej dla siebie osoby lub zignorowaniem polecenia cesarza." Podczas inwazji Shao Kahn'a na Ziemię, księżniczka Kitana - za przyznanie się do zdrady cesarza oraz zamordowania swojej siostry, Mileeny - zostaje skazana na karę śmierci, krótko po zakończeniu drugiego turnieju. Arystokratce udało się uciec z Outworld na Ziemię - rozwścieczony Shao Kahn wysłał w pogoń za nią Jade oraz Reptile'a. O ile Jade sądziła, iż ma przyprowadzić Kitanę żywą, tak Reptile otrzymał potajemny rozkaz - przyprowadzenie księżniczki za wszelką cenę...nawet, jeżeli miałaby zginąć. Oboje udali się na Ziemię - podczas poszukiwań, Jade rozdarła się nad dwoma decyzjami. Chciała pomóc Kitanie, jednakże to wiązałoby się ze zdradą Shao Kahn'a. Ostatecznie staje w obronie przyjaciółki, udaremniając Reptile'owi zamach. Jade postanowiła wspomóc ziemskich wojowników w walce z cesarzem - Kitana miała jednak do wykonania "osobistą misję". Odnalezienie swojej matki, królowej Sindel oraz przywrócenie jej wspomnień. Jade obiecała jej pomóc najlepiej, jak będzie mogła - ostatecznie, plan się powodzi, a Shao Kahn zostaje pokonany przez Liu Kang'a i Kitanę. *'Bio Kard: '"Jako długoletnia towarzyszka rodziny królewskiej Edenii, Jade była świadkiem przybycia Króla Smoków. Musiała jak najszybciej dotrzec do krainy, by powiadomić swoją królową o losie Kitany. Niestety, przybyła za późno - Tanyii udało się uwięzić królową Sindel. Jade uwolniła ją - razem ukryły się w Outworld." Jade zamierzała wspomóc księżniczkę Kitanę oraz innych wojowników podczas walki z Deadly Alliance - niestety, przybyła za późno do pałacu Shang Tsung'a. Zastała wszystkich martwych - w tym Kitanę. Załamana Jade, zaczęła opłakiwanie przyjaciółki...i wtedy dostrzegła z oddali tajemniczą postać. Był to Smoczy Król, Onaga. Ukrywając się w cieniu, obserwowała jak wskrzesza on wszystkich poległych oraz kontroluje ich. Następnie, rozkazał im ruszyć do Lasu Życia. Jade udała się za nimi... *'Mortal Kombat Deception: '"Przybyłam za późno. Kitana oraz jej sojusznicy z Ziemi zostali zamordowani podczas walki z Deadly Alliance. Nim jednak zmarli, zdążyli zamordować wielu Tarkatanów. Kiedy uklękłam przy niej, groźne, smoczopodobne stworzenie ruszyło mostem w kierunku pałacu. Odwróciłam spojrzenie, obserwując, jak wskrzesza wszystkich zmarłych, każąc im zebrać się w Puszczy Życia. W tajemnicy, podążyłam za nimi. Król Smoków przejął Edenię oraz uwięził królową Sindel. Wykorzystał księżniczkę Kitanę do pilnowania jej, wiedząc, iż władczyni nie zaatakuje własnej córki. Stoczyłam z Kitaną pojedynek i ostatecznie uwięziłam ją w celi. Wydała z siebie krzyk, ostrzegając wroga. Nim królowa Sindel uciekła przez portal do Outworld, ostatni raz ujrzałam Króla Smoków...a u jego boku była...Tanya!" Kierując się za opętanymi wojownikami, Jade dowiedziała się, iż Edenia została już opanowana przez Onagę, a królowa Sindel uwięziona. Strzegła ją Kitana - pod władzą nowego króla, wiedzącego, iż Sindel nie raczy zaatakować swej jedynej córki. Jade zaatakowała księżniczkę - podstępem uwięziła ją w klatce, uwalniając królową. Udało im się uciec do portalu połączonego z Outworld - nim Jade przeszła przez niego, ujrzała u boku Onagii zdrajczynię Edenii, Tanyę. W bezpiecznym miejscu, wojowniczka wspomaga Sindel w przywróceniu Kitanie pamięci. Jednocześnie ma swoją osobistą misję - zemstę na Tanyii. Kiedy to Ermac oraz duch Liu Kang'a przywrócili świadomość Kitanie i reszcie wojowników, Onaga został ubezwładniony poprzez rytuał Nightwolf'a. Stłumił on całkowite zagrożenie królestwa. Nikt jednak nie wiedział, iż nadciągało nowe, śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Zapowiadało ono armagedon. By temu zapobiec, pół-bóg z Edenii - Taven - musiał zdobyć moc Blaze'a. Na jego nieszczęście, do owej potęgi zmierzały także Siły Ciemności. Ostatecznie, Jade dołączyła do Sił Światła. Ostatni raz widziana była podczas pojedynku z Tanyą. Prawdopodobnie zginęła podczas bitwy na otwartym polu, jak większość wojowników. Alternatywna *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "Zaufana zabójczyni Shao Kahn'a, Jade zyskała reputację zwinnej oraz sprytnej wojowniczki. Jej rodzina należała do edeniańskiej szlachty, służącej cesarzowi podczas podbijania ich królestwa oraz oddającej mu hołd, kiedy to Jade była dzieckiem. Po latach rygorystycznego szkolenia w dziedzinach zabijania, Shao Kahn przyznał jej stanowisko ochroniarza księżniczki Kitany. Przez wieki, ona i Kitana stały się bliskimi przyjaciółkami, co sprawiło, że tajne zadania Shao Kahn'a stawały się dla Jade coraz trudniejsze do zaakceptowania. Jeżeli lojalność Kitany zostanie naruszona, Jade będzie zmuszona zamordować swoją przyjaciółkę." '' Na początku, Jade jest epizodyczną postacią - pojawia się u boku Shang Tsung'a podczas rozpoczęcia pierwszego turnieju. Stoi obok swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, Kitany. W późniejszym czasie, obie dziewczyny zostają wysłane przez czarnosiężnika, by odnaleźć Sonyę oraz Jax'a - ziemska wojowniczka uwolniła sojusznika, z zamiarem ucieczki z wyspy. Kitana i Jade miały za zadanie powstrzymać ich przed tym - przegrywają jednak bitwę. Ostatnim razem, Jade jest widziana podczas powrotu do Outworld, krótko po pokonaniu Shang Tsung'a przez Liu Kang'a. Później, Jade odnajduje w zbrojowni Raiden'a, Jax'a oraz Johny'ego Cage'a. Walczy z drugim wojownikiem, ostatecznie jednak przegrywa. Krótko po tym, Kitana okazuje litość swojemu przeciwnikomi podczas walk na arenie. Shao Kahn - rozzłoszczony jej zachowaniem - rozkazuje córce opuszczenie Koloseum. Jade podąża za przyjaciółką aż do Outworld - próbuje przekonać ją do zmiany nastawienia, sugerując, iż nigdy nie widziała, by cesarz tak bardzo się na nią zezłościł. Kiedy Kitana przestaje słuchać wojowniczki, Jade postanawia odejść i wrócić później. Z czasem, Raiden radzi Kitanie, by udała się do laboratorii Shang Tsung'a - miejsca, do którego nie ma wstępu. W drodze do pałacu, księżniczka orientuje się, iż jest obserwowana przez...Jade. Wojowniczka ukazuje się, po raz kolejny próbując przekonać przyjaciółkę do odwrotu - kończy się do pojedynkiem oraz porażką Jade. Ostatecznie, Kitana odnajduje w laboratoriach Mileenę - swojego groteskowego klona. Łańcuch wydarzeń doprowadza do pojmania księżniczki. Mimo wszystko, Jade w dalszym ciągu szpiegowała księżniczkę - podsłuchiwała całą jej rozmowę z cesarzem. Postanawia uratować księżniczkę z uwięzi, wiedząc, iż w ten sposób odpłaci jej brak posłuszeństwa na rzecz lojalności wobec Shao Kahn'a. W zbrojowni, spotyka Barakę - pokonując go, wyśmiewa jego lojalność. Baraka kpi z jej braku u Jade, nim jednak cokolwiek mówi, wojowniczka pozbawia go przytomności. Dochodzi do wieży, gdzie spotyka uwięzioną Kitanę oraz pilnującą ją Sheevę - drugą z nich pokonuje w walce. Jade przyznaje księżniczce, iż jest po jej stronie - nim jednak przechodzi do prób uwolnienia jej, słyszy z oddali odgłosy Shao Kahn'a. Kitana rozkazuje przyjaciółce odnaleźć Raiden'a i poprosić go o pomoc. Przez moment się waha, w ostateczności jednak wyrusza na poszukiwania ziemskich wojowników. Poza pałacem, odnajduje ją Mileena - dochodzi do walki, z czego ta pierwsza wygrywa. Po chwili teleportują się do niej Raiden, Johnny Cage i Smoke, co dwóch ostatnich oskarzają ją, że pobiła Księżniczkę Kitanę (która była do niej podobna) i po tym dochodzi do kolejnej walki, którą znowu wygrywa Edenianka. Po walce i ujawnieniu prawdy o Mileenie, Jade przechodzi na stronę Raidena. Podczas ataku na Ziemię, przez istoty z Pozaświata ￼Jade odgrywa bardzo małą rolę. Występuje podczas walki z Sindel, gdzie ginie przez nią, która wyrywa jej serce. Po tym zajściu Quan Chi wskrzesza ją i zmienia w bezmyślnego upiora, gdzie w Netherrealm toczy walkę z Raidenem. Mortal Kombat X W tej części z nieznanych przyczyn nie występuje zarówno jako niegrywalna postać, jak i grywalna. W trybie opowieści jako jedyny upiór zmieniony przez Quan Chi nie pojawia się w znaczący sposób. Występuje ona tylko w zakończeniu Kitany podczas zwykłych walkach, lecz w bardzo niewielki sposób. Występuje strój Kitany (tylko na modyfikacjach) gdzie przypomina tylko kolorystyką Jade. Mortal Kombat X (mobile) Tutaj Jade już występuje jako grywalna postać pod tytułem "zabójcza". Ma dość inny zmieniony wygląd, lecz ataki i X-Ray'e zostały zaczerpnięte z poprzedniej części. Zakończenia Oryginalne *'Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 (w połowie kanoniczne): "Jade postanawia pomóc swej wieloletniej przyjaciółce, Kitanie. Udaremnia zamach Reptile'a na księżniczkę, wraz z innymi atakami wrogich sił Outworld. Oczyszcza Kitanie drogę do Sindel, by uwolnić ją od władzy Shao Kahn'a. Z Sindel nawróconą przeciw cesarzowi, Jade toczy z nim pojedynek. Pokonuje go, uwalniając spod jego władzy zarówno Ziemię, jak i swoją ojczystą krainę, Edenię. Jade zasłużyła na miejsce u boku największych bohaterów turnieju Mortal Kombat." *'''Deception (niekanoniczne): ''"Zdrajczyni imieniem Tanya dostarczyła Królowi Smoków informacje potrzebne do ukończenia jego połączenia. Nim jednak podbił wszystkie światy, Jade ujrzała Tanyę. Pozwoliła się przechwycić żołnierzom Baraki, udając porażkę. Gdy Tanya zbliżyła się do zniewolenia jej, Jade zaczekała na odpowiedni moment...by rzucić w nią szklaną kulą, wypełnioną esencją Tarkatan. Szkło rozbiło się, a jego zawartość wpłynęła do układu Tanyii. Baraka oraz jego słudzy popadli w niekontrolowane szaleństwo. Myśląc, iż Tanya jest ich rywalem, została zaatakowana przez oddziały. Jade wątpi, by przeżyła tą bitwę."'' *'Armageddon (niekanoniczne): '"Blaze, pokonany, przekazał swą boską moc Jade, polecając jej poznanie prawdy, którą najbardziej pożądała. Jakby sterowana przez nieznaną siłę, wojowniczka wydała z siebie głośny krzyk, przełamują na pół piramidę. Siły Ciemności zostały na wieki uwięzione we wnętrzu starożytnej budowli. Jade została uznana za bohaterkę - a piramida już zawsze przypominała Edenii o tych, którzy zagrażali Edenii. Alternatywne *'Mortal Kombat (2011): '"Shao Kahn został wprawdzie pokonany, jednak intensywna walka doprowadziła do utracenia przez Jade przytomności. Przeszła w stan snu, podczas którego przechadzała się po nieznanym królestwie. Badając otoczenie, ulegało ono ciągłej zmianie. Jade ujrzała w oddali samotną postać, do której się zbliżyła - była do połyskująca w świetle kobieta. Nie zdradziła jej swego imienia, jednak rozmawiała z powietrzem o królewskiej władzy. Przez umysły niezliczonych śmiertelników, kobieta obserwowała wszystkie wydarzenia na przestrzeni wieków. Poinformowała Jade, iż śmierć Shao Kahn'a była wynikiem jej wyobraźni. Gdy Jade przebudziła się, kobieta przejęła jej ciało i przeszła do krainy jawy." Relacje Oryginalne *Przyjaciółka Kitany z czasów dzieciństwa. *Służyła Shao Kahn'owi. *Podróżowała po Ziemi wraz z Reptile, w celu odnalezienia Kitany. *Zdradza Shao Kahn'a, przyłączając się do Kitany i ziemskich wojowników. *Próbowała wspomóc siły dobra w bitwie z Deadly Alliance, jednak przybyła za późno. *Jest świadkiem powrotu Onagii oraz wskrzeszenia zmarłych, w tym Kitany. *Tanya jest jej śmiertelnym wrogiem, za wielokrotne zdradzenie Edenii. *Walczyła z opętaną Kitaną, którą ostatecznie uwięziła w celi. *Uwolniła Sindel ; Wspólnymi siłami przywróciły Kitanie wolną wolę. *Dołącza do Sił Światła w Armageddon. Alternatywne *Jade i Kitana zostają pokonane przez Sonyę. *Pokonana przez Jax'a. *Próbuje przekonać Kitanę do zrezygnowania ze zdrady Shao Kahn'a - bez skutecznie. Zostaje przez nią pokonana. *Zdradza Shao Kahn'a po zniewoleniu Kitany. *Pokonuje Barakę. *Pokonuje Sheevę, pilnującą Kitany. *Na rozkaz księżniczki, wyrusza na poszukiwania Raiden'a oraz ziemskich wojowników. *Pokonuje Mileenę. *Pokonuje Smoke'a po tym, jak pomylił Mileenę z Kitaną. *Dołącza do sił Raiden'a. *Pomaga w uratowaniu Kitany. *Dołącza do ziemskich wojowników, w celu obalenia władzy Shao Kahn'a. *Wraz z nimi, pokonuje cyborgi Lin Kuei. *Zostaje zabita przez Sindel, która wyrywa jej żołądek. *Wskrzeszona przez Quan Chi, by mu służyć. Ciekawostki *Lokacja Jade's Desert (pl. Pustynia Jade) została nazwana jej imieniem. Wciąż jednak nie wiadomo, z jakiego powodu. *W Mortal Kombat II, była jedynie ukrytą postacią na bazie Kitany - między innymi, posługiwała się jej wachlarzami. *W Mortal Kombat 2011, karnacja Jade zostaje rozjaśniona - nie jest już tak samo opalona, jak we wcześniejszych częściach. *Babality Jade z MK 2011 jest parodią jej Hara Kiri w Deception. W obu wersjach, postać odrzuca w przestrzeń swój bumerang - broń powraca, za każdym razem mając inny efekt''. W MK 2011 jedynie uderza odmłodzoną Jade, zaś w ''Deception zabija ją, odcinając głowę. *Jest pierwszą ukrytą postacią kobiecą w serii. *W niektórych wersjach Mortal Kombat II, karnacja Jade jest taka sama jak u Kitany oraz Mileeny. Prócz tego, w tej części jej włosy mają ciemnobrązową barwę. *Wachlarze Jade są brązowo-srebrne. *W MK 2011, Jade należy do grona postaci posiadającej największą ilość kostiumów. Podczas gdy większość ma dwa lub trzy stroje, Jade posiada cztery - oficjalną (przedstawianą na głównych renderach), alternatywną (występującą w kilku momentach w Trybie Historii) oraz dwie klasyczne (z Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 oraz Mortal Kombat II). *Dwa stroje Jade z MK 2011 - oficjalny oraz alternatywny - wzorowane są na kreacjach z Deception i Armageddon. Oficjalny jest zbliżony do dodatkowego (różni się dodatkami oraz fryzurą), zaś alternatywny do głównego (różniącego się pod tymi samymi aspektami). *W niektórych częściach, kij Jade nie posiada fioletowej poświaty. *Na jednej z aren w MK 2011, Jade jest ukrytą postacią. Wówczas ma na sobie strój z Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, jest odporna na kilka ataków, a także jej bronią są stalowe wachlarze. *W MKX Kitana w specjalizacji "cierpiąca" używa kostura i glewii Jade Kategoria:Edeńczycy Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Sub-Bossowie Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Grywalne postacie Kategoria:Sekretne postacie Kategoria:Postacie